Chaos Theory
by To Kingdom Come
Summary: Your time is now. Possibly VincentxYuffie. I dunno. You'll have to work that out for yourselves.


_A/N: This is the result of an assignment for school; write something about Chaos. Of course, being the weird little fangirl I am, I took that to mean Vincent's buddy Chaos : )_

_The song lyrics in every second line are from _Butterflies and Hurricanes_ by Muse. It's just what I happened to be listening to when I started writing this. I wrote this in about 20 minutes, so hopefully that excuses the general crappyness of it: (_

_And by the way; I can't for the life of me remember what Chaos looks like, so I'm making this up ; )_

_**----Chaos Theory----**_

_Change everything you are_

Yuffie kept running, hoping that if she ran fast enough, it wouldn't find her. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest loudly from fear and exhaustion.

_And everything you were_

She shouldn't have kept pestering him to tell her about Lucrecia.

_Your number has been called_

He had every right to be angry, of course, but she hadn't expected him to be that angry.

_Fights and battles have begun_

Not angry enough to loose control of the monster he hid within him, letting it break out.

_Revenge will surely come_

She tripped over a branch, and fell flat on her face.

_Your hard times are ahead_

She lay still for a moment, gasping for air and trying to hear… anything, really.

_Best_

Nothing but the sighing of the wind and the rustling of branches.

_You've got to be the best_

And then she heard it.

_You've got to change the world_

The snap of leather wings, beating overhead.

_And use this chance to be heard_

She rolled over, looking up at the star covered sky. There was nothing but stars and blackness…

_Your time is now (time is now)_

And one patch of darkness that was vaguely man shaped, with two large patches of the same inky darkness on either side of it, which could easily have been wings.

_Change everything you are_

And suddenly the shadow swooped at her, two glowing red eyes materializing within the darkness.

_And everything you were_

She yelled and fished an oversized shuriken out of her bag, throwing it at the approaching blackness with all her might.

_Your number has been called_

The blackness pulled back and screamed; an inhuman noise that made her cover her ears and gasp with pain.

_Fights and battles have begun_

Then it dropped straight down to the forest floor, landing with a thump a few meters to her right.

_Revenge will surely come_

Yuffie scrambled to her feet and backed away, keeping her eyes on the monster.

_Your hard times are ahead_

In the dim light she could see it's red and black, spiked hair waving slightly as it moved.

_Best_

It fell to its knees and whimpered as she watched, one clawed hand pulling at something that glinted on its chest.

_You've got to be the best_

Her shuriken.

_You've got to change the world_

She could see its pale blue, black lined face was screwed up in agony.

_And use this chance to be heard_

And then she saw its red eyes, filled with pain and looking at her imploringly.

_Your time is now (time is now)_

Her mind ground to a halt.

_Don't let yourself down_

This was Vincent.

_And don't let yourself go_

But it wasn't!

_Your last chance has arrived_

It was Chaos, the monster inside him!

_Best_

But the monster looked so human now, its sharp teeth clenched together in pain and eyes bright with pain.

_You've got to be the best_

Yuffie made her mind up.

_You've got to change the world_

She grabbed a healing Materia out of her bag and dropped the leather sack back onto the ground.

_And use this chance to be heard._

Chaos looked up again at her as she gently pried his hand of the shuriken and told him to stay very still.

_Your time is now_

He flinched and flapped his wings once when she pulled the sharp weapon out of his chest, but other than that didn't move.

_Your time is now…_

Chaos tried to smile at her. It was a fairly good attempt for someone with a mouth full of points and eyes still full of pain.

_Best_

She was surprised when he spoke. She didn't even know he could.

_You've got to be the best_

"I'm sorry I scared you. I came out to stop Vincent hurting someone… And I followed you to make sure nothing happened to you…" His voice was deep and wispy, like he hadn't used it in a long time.

_You've got to change the world_

Yuffie was even more surprised when she realized she believed him.

_And use this chance to be heard_

She muttered the activation spell for the healing Materia she was holding, and watched as a green glow engulfed the wound on the demon's chest.

_Your time is now_

And then Chaos's whole body was glowing, and when the light dissipated, Vincent was left, bent forwards and gasping back sobs.

_Your time is now…_

Yuffie helped him to stand, and they made their way back to the small campsite, about twenty minutes walk away.

oOo

_Anyway, sorry about the suckyness of this short little peice of writing. I might add another chapter on... but I probably won't. It depends if people think this sucks as much as Ithink it does. Thank you for reading!_

_Oh yeah, and notice that Yuffie started thinking of Chaos as 'he' instead of 'it' near the end. That's an attempt to show that she stops thinking of him as a monster._


End file.
